hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1976 Atlantic Hypercane Season
This Was The First Hypercanes-Only Atlantic Season. Storms Hypercane Brad |type = Level 16 Hypercane|formed = 1976|dissipated = 2128|highest winds = INFINITE MPH|wind type = MPH|lowest pressure = NEGATIVE INFINITE MBAR|damages = $HYPERPLEX (2015 USD)|fatalities = THE WHOLE OMNIVERSE|areas affected = THE WHOLE OMNIVERSE|hurricane season = 1979-2128 Hypercane Seasons}} Hypercane Brad (Named After Brad the stick figure, of course), Was The First Hypercane Of The Season And The Costliest Natural Disaster Of 1976. Super Stronger-Than-Quinn Giga-Hypercane Steve (Steve820's Reserved Editing Spot) Hypercane Bumblebee (Bumblebee the transformer's reserved edit spot) Super Stronger Than Quinn Giga Hyper End of Everything Hypercane Dwight (Dwight Dragon Tamre's REserved editing spot) Hypercane Worldsstrongestcyclone (Worldsstrongestcyclone's editing spot) Hypercane Stormguy Because of Stormguy's awesomeness, a Angry Bird tropical wave formed over his house. The tropical wave started spinning CLOCKWISE over Nebraska. The Nebraska Hurricane Center said, " It looks like a pizza." As it had a huge rising edge and red spots on it. It finnaly was classified on October 4 and skipped tropical deppresion, tropical storm, and Category 1 status and became Clockwise Pizza Land Angry Bird Hurricane Stormguy. It rapidly strengthened over North Platte and became a Hypercane. 1 year later on Oct. 7 1980 it spun off the Earth and landed on Mars. It stay at 600mph, 500mb for a while. But then, a paradox occurred, there were to Hurricane Stormguys so, Hypercane Stormguy went to fight Wikiacane Stormguy, Hypercane Stormguy started to win, but Quinn came and helped Wikiacane Stormguy win. On May 24, 2015 it was finally absorbed into Wikiacane Stormguy. Super mega-funny-lol-xd-get-rekt-by-super-mini-black-hole-hypercane Odile quinn's merger with ivan created the extremely intense hypercane Odile. More Super Hypercane Sandy Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothentical hurricanes Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Pages with broken file links Category:General wiki templates Category:Blog posts Category:Tropical storm Category:Tropical storms Category:Tropical Storm Category:Severe tropical storm Category:JMA Category:Pages with broken file linksf Category:PAGASA Category:PAR Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Extreme tropical cyclone events Category:Deadly Cyclones Category:Costly Cyclones Category:Trollolololololloollolollol hurricane seasons Category:LOL Category:SORRYLOL Category:LOLI Category:LOLJOKE Category:Erasicanes Category:Crazy seasons Category:Crazy Category:Teh crazy season Category:Recreation Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past typhoons Category:Past typhoon seasons Category:Past atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Older Seasons Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Hffgfgjhfkhjhjg Category:Future Hurricane Seasonsff Category:Off the scales storms Category:Ff Category:Hh Category:HH Category:Kgnkgfmbhhhhhhhh Category:Pages with broken file linksff Category:Funny seasons Category:Funny Events During A Hurricane Category:Funny categories Category:Funny seasonsnn Category:Funny storms Category:Overlord power Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Super Death Megatron 3000 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 5 Category:Category 5 Hurricanes Category:Category 5 Hurricane Category:Category 6 Category:Category 6? Category:Cat6 Category:Category 7 Category:Cat7 Category:Category 8 Category:Cat8 Category:Category 9 Category:Cat9 Category:Category 10 Category:Cat10 Category:Category 11 Category:Category 12 Category:Category 13 Category:Category 14 Category:Hypercanes Category:Hyppercames Category:Hyper Mini Black Hole Category:Seuper Hypercanes Category:Super Storms Category:Super Typhoons Category:Super hypercane Category:Super medicane Category:Super cyclonic storm Category:Incomplete hurricane infoboxes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes, Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages, Hypothetical hurricanes, Hyper-active seasons, Hypothentical hurricanes, Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons, Long-Lasting storms, Funny seasons, Incomplete hurricane infoboxes, Unusual tropical cyclones,